That One Night
by ReadMeMore
Summary: this is about how callie and arizona first met while in med school and they were looking for internships , both unknown to what the future has in store for them yet , this is my first fanfic so be kind
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic , so be kind im open for al the help i can get and im going to try my best to keep it up to date as i can but it might be hard i just want to say thanks to Brenna for helping me with this and telling me i should go ahead with it anyway hope you guys like it ... **

**That One Night  
**

A lot has happened to Callie and Arizona, a lot has made them be the people they are today. Each little thing that has happened to them molded them and created the people before you. It all happened one night about 7 years ago.

Callie was about 22 and in her second year of med school. She was in a relationship with this guy from her class. He was kind, caring and supported Callie for the most part, but there was something missing. Something she longed for but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't quite sure why she was feeling like this. She had the best guy in the world and she was happy. She was flying through med school with all honors. She was the top of her class but there was just one thing she didn't have. The one thing she needed rather it was in the form of a person, animal or an object, she just couldn't figure it out and it was starting to get to her .

Arizona was only 20 and in her second year of med school. She was the youngest in her class but that didn't matter. She showed a lot of potential and was top of her class. She wasn't happy with herself, she was shy and would let people walk all over her. She couldn't get into a relationship because she was so awkward and never really went out, but that suited her. She would rather stay in, study, and just chill by herself with her dog she's had since the age of 16. She was given him to try and become more social, but it didn't help. She was still awkward but she did love having him for company. One night would change Arizona forever she just didn't know it yet.

A week before Halloween, Callie and her boyfriend George planed a special night together. It was around that time when all the students from med school would take the time to apply to hospital's for internships. Both Callie and George applied to the same hospitals, bar one or two.

They were planning on flying out to Seattle to check out Seattle Grace Mercy West and Seattle Presbyterian and while there they would do something special for their 2 year anniversary.

Once they got there Callie fell in love with Seattle Grace Mercy West but George on the other hand didn't, and made it quite obvious. This put Callie in a horrible mood for the rest of the hospital tours. It was their second to last night there and the night they planned to go out and explore what Seattle had to offer. They started off with a stroll around the city and end up in this amazing park. Callie knew from this point on she was going to take the internship in Seattle grace, but she didn't know how to tell George that she wasn't going to go back to Miami with him to the hospital there. In the park they decided that they would sit and watch as the sun set over the city. In the midst of siting so close to each other, arms around one another Callie heard the most adorable laugh. It was so cute and full of joy. She turned around in search of the person that owned the adorable laugh. When she found that her eyes had locked with the most breath taking, stunning blonde that possessed a super magic smile, to put it into finer words. Callie couldn't get over how this woman had caught her gaze and held it for so long. Soon Callie gasped for air when she realized she was holding her breath. They held each other's gaze for what felt like eternity but it was more like five minutes max, tilting her head to the left and giving her a smile that reached both her eyes Callie didn't understand the feeling that she felt. It honestly scared her to death.

* * *

Arizona has been at Seattle for less than a week and she already fell in love with the place. She knows this is the place for her. She loves the people and the hospital even if it is full of gossip like a high school. She also met new people who she had hit it off with instantly.

One of the days, her new friends asked her to join them for a picnic in the park. It was their second to last day and they wanted to see what all the fuss was about with the views at the top of the hill in one part of the park.

They were all enjoying themselves, chatting about why they decided to go into medicine, surgery, and funny stories about the people in their classes in med school. It was going to be dark soon and the sun was gently easing itself down under the high rise buildings that claimed the streets of Seattle.

While laughing they all looked out towards the sunset in awe of the place, and that was when Miranda Bailey turns to everyone and says '' I think I might like it here'' to that everyone starts to laughs and agrees. In the mist of laughter and talking Arizona locked eyes with a beautiful brunette. She had seen her at the hospital and instantly knew she had to go talk to her. She also deciphered that the guy she was with was her boyfriend, but that didn't stop her. She felt this spark, a connection she has never felt before and had to act upon it. After a while of locked eyes and a few of her best smiles she turned back towards her new friends who were starting to pack up their belongings.

She noticed that the brunette she longed to talk to was sitting alone, so she took this as an opportunity to go introduce herself. Maybe she too had felt the connection between them.

Arizona gradually made her way over to the tall brunette and sat down beside her. "Hi I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins. I saw you around the hospital. How do you like it so far?'' She asked unaware of her surroundings and just how close she sat next to her.

Callie was startled by the stranger so close, but soon relaxed in her presence. "Oh you have ? I'm Callie Torres. I love it. I'm really considering here, the place is beautiful and the people are amazing. What about you? How did you like it ?"

The two girls chatted away for what felt like hours about what they want to do and where else they have looked, simple things like that.

It dawned on Arizona that Callie had been with her boyfriend. "Where's your boyfriend. Wasn't he with you before I came over?" She asked kind of uneasy.

"Oh George, well he doesn't like it here and he went back to the hotel to pack up his things. I sort of told him that I'm staying a few more days and that I applied for the internship in SGMW . He got kinda pissed off and walked away. I should go back and talk to him but I don't want to leave this place. It's amazing and I know what's in store for me when I do leave … Oh god look at me I'm blabbing on about my life. I'm sorry. I should have just said he went back to pack. It's just I .. I feel so at ease with you I don't know why?''

Arizona sat back and watched as the women in front of her just went on about her relationship with her boyfriend, not that she minded she could sit there all day and listen to the woman. She knew nothing could happen with her. She's not even into girls .

She was brought out of her daze when she felt something hit her hands and then suddenly it started to pour rain.

Both girls jumped up laughing and screaming trying to gather their things and running for the nearest tree to take cover in .

"Here take this." Callie handed Arizona an edge of the blanket. "Wrap it around you. You're wet and cold and it looks like we'll be here for a while."

Grateful for one of them having a blanket, the two girls huddled beside each other in silence waiting for the rain to stop. It was a comfortable silence. It was like they knew each other for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am so so so so sorry that i haven't kept this story going... a lot of shit has happened in my life since I started this.

I have also felt shit about it I thought it was horrible and bad and should be deleted till I like a friend read it and gave me the confidence to write more.

so my plan for the summer or for the next couple of days anyway is to write a new chapter and let you decide if I should leave it and start new or continue!

thanks for staying..

sorry again but I will try so much harder now!

Thanks guys

Laura


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thanks to Robbie for making this happen! she is the one who said i should go on with it!, and Sara too! she helped me with some ideas! you guys are the best! **_

_**hope the rest of you guys like this, please tell me what you think! if i should keep going with this!, i'm open to ideas :) **_

_**thanks guys for taking the time to read and review this! means a lot **_

_**i have wrote this and didnt get a beta! so all the mistakes are my own! **_

_**all characters are owned by ABC and Shonda i merely just write about them. **_

_**Thanks guys, Laura.**_

Noticing that Callie was shivering beside the small blonde Arizona opened up the blanket and wrapped it around Callie.

''This is your blanket, I cant take it off you, you are just as cold as I am plus I'm used to the weather! clearly you aren't'' she giggled as Callie moved to make their procession more comfortable.

Callie was so close! she could smell the smaller womans shampoo, it smelled like apples, and she couldn't help smelling the blondes hair as she stood pressed against her chest.

Feeling the sensation of the Latinas chest and her curves on her back Arizona couldn't help but lean into her more, she felt as though this was her spot, that it was for her never wanting to let go of this feeling a voice took Arizona out of her thoughts.

''I don't think this rain isn't going to let up an-any time soon...what will we-ee-we do?'' The brunette said trying to hide the fact that she was freezing and clearly wearing the wrong outfit for this type of weather.

'' Oh, em, hmm, well where are you staying? I actually drove so my car is parked at the far end of the park I can drop you back to your hotel seeing as you have all this stuff and you let me take cover under you.. I mean your blanket '' the small blonde spat out as she blushed clearly liking how close the two of them were.

''Oh, I'm at the Hilton, where are you staying? '' Callie replied as she try to wrap the blanket around the two of them more trying to shield off the down pour that is going on around them.

'' OH! GREAT! COMMON!'' Arizona all but bursts out of Callie's grip picked up her bags and ran screaming and laughing in the rain.

Laughing to herself Callie flung the blanket around her picked up her bags and ran trying to not get as wet because she didn't want her hair to turn into an afro.

Running along side Arizona toward her car was fun until they hit a little steep hill they needed to go down to reach the car; Arizona kept running and laughing trying to get her keys out of her bag while Callie paused and looked and the mud puddles she had to try avoid, she hated the mud, and she was wearing new pants, mud and new pants did not go so well.

Arizona turned around as she reached the car calling for Callie to hurry up as a belt of thunder hit the skis above them.

turning to see the wet Latina still at the top of the hill she couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her.

''COMMON CALLIE, WHATS WRONG! GET IN THE CAR! '' the cold wet girl yelled.

'' I...WHAT..IM COMING!...SHIT!...HOLD ON!..FUCK..I-IM COMING'' Callie yelled back to her new friend as she tried to carefully avoid the mud puddles as she stepped down the hill towards her destination.

SPLAT! Callie landed on her arse and sliding down the hill screaming all the curse words under the sun.

All Arizona could do was stand there jaw to the floor as she tried so hard to stifle the laugh that was bubbling to be released.

''Are you okay?.. Callie?... callie?'' Arizona looked on getting a little bit worried as she didn't hear anything coming from the now still woman lying in a mud puddle.

Callie laid there not wanting to move, she didn't want to breathe! all she wanted was for the ground to swallow her up and take her somewhere so far away that no body will ever know that this just happened, and not only did it happen, it happened in front of her, the woman that gave her butterflies with just a simple look, one that smelled like apples one that she couldn't take her eyes off of.

Feeling a presence standing beside her all she could do is cover her eyes with her arms.

''Callie!, CALLIE ARE YOU OKAY!'' Arizona nudge the woman on the ground with her foot.

Nodding her head yes, she still didn't make a move to get up or uncover her face she didn't care if it was raining heavily.

Arizona knelt beside the form on the ground, moving her hands to pull Callie's arms away she was surprised at how strong Callie was, but Callie, she was just as surprised at how strong Arizona was, she wondered what else she could do with those strong yet delicate small hands.

She bet they were all good things.

Trying to fight each other with the removal of Callie's hands made Arizona slip on the mud and land on top of Callie with a thud and a ''HUPHH...''

Not moving off of Callie's abdomen Arizona moved Callie's hand and looked at her face

''Callie, look at me!. open your eyes! please. are you okay! I just want to make sure you are okay Callie just LOOK AT ME!'' tilting Callie's head up with one finger under her chin Callie opened her eyes to see bright blue eyes staring back at her.

''I-i-i'm fine, totally and completely embarrassed but fine!..I just want to be swallowed up .. ohhh god! I cant believe that just happened! I cant believe I just slipped and slid all the way down here!... AND THESE ARE NEW PPANTTSS!'' she cried as she tried to close her eyes again to hide the embarrassment that plagued her but she couldn't tear herself away from the blue orbs that continued to shine in front of her.

Giggling Arizona thought that this side of Callie was super cute, she loved the different faces that Callie was pulling.

'' Soo, how was your trip? get anything nice? '' Arizona giggled as she laid on top of Callie with no plans on moving anywhere anytime soon.

For someone that was so shy, with social anxieties Arizona could be herself, and not care, this is the first time she has ever been this bold with another person before and she loved it, she loved the feeling she got while being with Callie she didn't want to leave this what ever it is behind.

Trying not to laugh to much as she was trying to be mad at Arizona's question but she couldn't, not with Arizona, she had this smile, that when she smiled these two little dimples popped out and her eyes sparkled.

'' God you look cute'' they both thought in that moment, both nearly saying it out loud but stopped.

So Callie laughed off the comment which got a laughing fit out of the blonde on top of her.

The two women laid there not wanting to break away. The look they had for each other was adoration and something else, something a little bit more what ever it was it was good.

Slowly Arizona began to lean in, she was so close, so close they could feel, smell almost touch each others lips, as Callie went to lean into Arizona's soft pink lips it was like everything was in slow motion they were so close yet so far away. JUST. ...

*phone rings*

''SHIT! oh god! fuck!'' Callie said as she dug into her wet muddy pocket to get her cell phone out, looking at the caller ID she cursed some more looking at Arizona with sad sorry eyes she answered the phone.

''Hello? yes? this is Callie, uh huh, yes, oh, seriously? okay, thank you, yes I understand, yes, thank you? good bye'' and she hung up the phone and looked at Arizona who is now sitting beside her.

''what the hell was that?'' was all she could say in the moment.

Neither knowing what she was referring to.

''Lets get you back to the hotel so you can clean and dry yourself off'' Arizona said as she stood up and held out a hand for Callie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I'm just testing the waters, i want to see what will work and wont work, i really like this chapter i hope you do too!**_

_**please let me know what you think, i'd love some ideas, **_

_**to all the guests that wrote to me i would reply but i cant. **_

_**Remember all characters belong to shonda and abc and not me!.. hope you like it... it wasnt what i had planned but i like where it went, **_

_**thanks robbie and sara! 3 you guys! :D **_

''This is me'' Callie smiled as she tried to find her card key in her bag standing in the middle of the corridor of the hotel.

'' You know you really didn't have to walk me to my room, I'm sure you have other things to be doing then to walk with this horrible looking person covered in mud and looking like some sort of dinosaur threw up!'' Callie anxiously answered looking up from her bag going red in the process.

'' You are not horrible Callie, a bit wet and muddy yes, BUT, Callie you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met! and I had no problem walking you to the door, two people looking like they got threw up by a dinosaur looks better then one aye? '' Arizona winked and nudged callie in the side.

'' And beside, you just so happen to be one floor above where I'm staying so whats travelling up the elevator one extra level?'' Arizona giggled as she was forced to step closer to callie because a trolley with room service was being wheeled by them.

'' Oh, you are? what number? how long are you staying here? maybe we can go get a few drinks one of the nights before we have to leave? '' Callie asked with a huge smile on her face as she leaned up against the wall with her arms folded.

'' 402, and I don't know how long I'll be staying, I drove so I don't have to catch a flight'' She answered but being cut off by the door swinging open

''CALLIE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOUR CELL! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED YOU! YOU LOOK HORRIBLE! LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DRAGGED BY THE ANKLES BEHIND A JEEP! GOD! GET IN HERE WE NEED TO TALK!'' George yelled as he turned away in disgust with how his girlfriend looked.

Callie just stood there in shock, shocked that Arizona saw that, that George didn't even notice or care what her answer was but she refused to move from her spot, Arizona was far better company then George has ever been.

''I'll be right in,'' callie sadly answered, her look has changed from happy and perky to pained and unhappy.

''So erm I'm sorry you had to see that Arizona, but I have to go, thanks for the lift I'll see you around'' Callie attempted to smile as she gathered her belongings that have been laid on the ground next to her.

'' Callie...'' She sighed

'' You are welcome, and if you ever need to talk you know what room I'm in, please don't hesitate to call, you can call during the night if you have to. I guess I'll see you around then'' It pained Arizona to see callie look so hurt, all she wanted to do is to hug and kiss her and make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, because to Arizona she was, she was magnificent, elegant and oh so beautiful.

Arizona took Callie by the hand hugged her and left by placing the most delicate kiss on her cheek, to say she has a crush on this goddess is an understatement at this stage.

Stepping into the room and closing the door behind her Callie ran for the bathroom.

She knew exactly what George was like when he got this mad, and if what happened to her the last time happens again she needs to be ready for it, and right now, she was not.

Turning on the hot water tap she quickly de-clothed herself leaving the dirty clothes to the side of the bathroom. Making sure the door was locked she stood in front of the mirror just looking at herself, she was a mess but she felt good, not good about George or his crap but good in herself and good about what Arizona said to her, she kept replaying it in her mind even though she never commented on it, she still loved the thought.

Stepping into the shower she let the hot water run down her back she stood there in her own little world, the water was so good, it was so hot but that's how she liked it.

Her mind slipped to the moments she had with the small blonde, the almost kiss, the comments she made, that hug, that kiss on the cheek, it was all so simple yet it was so perfect just like her.

As she kept replaying those moments in her head, plus the moments she would love to happen she found her hand inching towards the throbbing feeling that was in between her legs, slowing running her finger along her sex she felt how wet she was, that thought alone sent chills and butterflies throughout her being.

She picked up a slow pace, slow and steady she ran her finger over her bundle of nerves and between her folds, between the images in her head and the feeling she was creating she couldn't help but buck her hips.

She started to pick up the pace knowing it wont take to long for her orgasm to take over so she plunged two fingers into her entrance, she started slow but that got to much she need more, she needed a hell of a lot more. pumping more faster she used her free hand to go between her breasts to her bundle nerves.

How she wishes this was Arizona doing this to her, how she wishes that she was doing this to Arizona.

Pumping faster she added a third finger, she can feel it coming, feel it coming up from her toes , JUST..A.. LITTLE... MORREEEE...

Just like that it hit her, hit her like the 4th of July, when all the fire works are being let off!

She couldn't stop but it all became to much for her, she has never had an orgasm so strong before, never anything like this and it was all to do with that cute blonde she ran in to.

If THIS is the feeling she got from flying solo thinking about the perky, hot blonde then imagine what it could be like if that was to ever happen.

After finally coming down from her high it took callie a few moments to gather herself, to finish what she came her to do, to shower, to clean off all the mud rain and make up.

She needed to be her best for what was to come after she got out of the bathroom.

She just hoped that George didn't get to the mini bar, he had this hidden temper that likes to come out in full when he drank.

She thought about the last fight they had, and her hand subconsciously ran over the little scar that was left on her arm from when he threw an ashtray at her.

She would never admit that she was afraid of George, this is Calliope Iphigenia Torres one of the most badass people around. She would never take shit from anybody but when George drinks and after the 4th time he attacked her she started to get scared, she would never believe he had it in him, but, he did, and if she told anyone no one would believe her so she kept it a secret and hid the bruises and scars.

If they cant be seen, they don't have to exist right?

As Callie finished up rinsing her hair and making sure everything is clean and muck free she turns the water off and grabbed a towel.

As she stepped out of the shower and was looking in the mirror taking off all the make up that stayed on during her shower.

She was silenced and frozen for what came next.

''CALLIE TORRES YOU OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW! WE NEED TO TALK FOR FUCK SAKE! YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME YOU BITCH!'' George yelled as he banged on the door.

It was safe to say that he had hit the drink in the mini bar.

Quickly grabbing the robe that hung on the door callie tied it around her as tight as it could get.

'' CALLIE I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN! GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE FOR FUCK SAKE!'' came from the other side of the door.

This was it, this will be the last time that callie will take his shit, his abuse.

But what will her reaction be?

Will it be fight or flight?

To stay and fight? or to through out all that needs to be said and run, run for the hills, and hope that he stays away.

This is Callie we are talking about. She will stay and fight this out and hope its not another visit to the ER for some stitches because she 'accidently' fell off the bottom step into the locker that stood beside the stairs in their hall.

Opening the door slowly a hand slammed it back and grabbed her by the hair.

The pain was so bad, he had so much strength and rage for a little 'harmless' guy.

Reaching up Callie grabbed his hands trying to stop some of the pain.

''George! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME GEORGE PLEASE STOP!'' Callie screamed as tear fled to her eyes.

Maybe fighting wasn't a good idea, she can tell this will end badly, mostly for her.

''Where. THE YOU!'' he all but roared in her ear.

'' YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW ME CALLIE YOU ARE MINE! YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND! WHERE I GO YOU GO!'' he spat in her face still with a grip as tight as an anaconda suffocating his prey.

''George please let go of my hair and I will talk to you! PLEASE LET GO!'' she cried. the pain of her hair being pulled out all at once was to much for the strong willed woman.

George all but threw her across the room onto the floor with a huge thump.

''I WILL NOT SAY THIS AGAIN WHERE ,WHERE YOU!'' he yelled as he stalked over to stand above her.

'' I was where you left me George... I was there...'' she cried as she held her head wishing for the pain to leave, but if she didn't move from being in front of him right now she knew what was coming for her.

Crawling to the foot of the bed she tried to round it but she felt something tug her ankle dragging her back to where she was.

'' Don't YOU DARE move from where I want you! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!'' he yelled as he lifted his leg to throw a full blown kick to her legs, but being as drunk as he was he stumbled and had to steadied himself again.

''WHY DIDNT YOU FOLLOW ME? I TOLD YOU WE NEED TO PACK TO GO BACK TO . . .MIAMI if you like it or not!'' he went to grab her again but she kicked him away.

Somehow she has gotten the courage, the strength to fight back.

'' GEORGE WE ARE OVER! I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO MIAMI WITH YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE BY THE TIME I GET BACK! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! I CANT PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT ANYMORE GEORGE! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM GO FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU THAT CAN PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT BECAUSE I AM DONE George I am so..'' a blow was delivered to her face so fast she had no time to finish her sentence let alone move.

Placing a finger to her lip she saw a lot of blood.

This is it, this is what turned callie, she couldn't handle this anymore.

''George, this is your last warning, get your crap! and leave! I don't care what you do, how much you hurt me, we are done! George we are OVER! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!'' callie stood tall, leaning over the small man, this is one thing she likes about the height difference they have. She never realised it until now but she loved the fact that she was taller then him at this point.

''WE ARE NOT DONE CALLIE! I SAY WHEN WE ARE DONE! WE ARE GOING NOW! GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER AND LETS GO!'' he said as he tried to make himself tall, it wasn't working so he done what he could and delivered another blow connecting with her eye this time.

Clutching her face she took a giant step back.

''no, no George! I NEED to stay! I am here because of the internship and the chief want to see me tomorrow! George you need to go, you need to go NOW! George GET OUT NOW! '' she yelled as tears flowed so fast down her face.

She sat at the edge of the bed, she was so done with this, with him, she didn't care what happened to her, there is only so much fighting a person can do and she was reaching her limit.

''Fine! FUCK YOU TORRES! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT FUCKING LIFE! I AM SO GLAD THAT I FUCKED THAT BLONDE! SHE WAS SO MUCH BETTER THEN YOU WILL EVER BE! GO SCREW YOURSELF TORRES! GO SCREW THAT BLONDE WHORE I SAW YOU WITH! AND DONT WORRY I WONT BE IN YOUR HOUSE I'LL BE GONE AS FAST AS YOU CAN RETURN TO MIAMI!...'' he roared at her while grabbing all his things and trashing callies.

Callie sat there processing what she just heard, of all things George was she never pegged him to be a cheater, he was a catholic, his family are strict Catholics. yes he drank and had a temper but never a cheater.

This should not surprise her, she had the feeling he was with someone else but never wanted to believe it.

As George was about to leave she whispered, ''George, who was it? who did you sleep with while you were with me? ''

George stopped hand on the door handle bag in the other, '' It was Erica Hahn, and boy was she good!'' he turned and smirked at her and with that he left her, forever, this is the last time Callie will ever see George O Malley.

Callie sat on the bed, with the taste of blood in her mouth, her hand on her eye tears falling down how did her life turn out like this, she was young, she was only starting her career she worked hard for.

She rounded the bed and rang reception, '' Can I have room 402, Arizona Robbins please''

A/N2: I BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMING! haha,

Please tell me what you think! let me know all your thoughts so i can make this better!

any ideas you want to throw at me? go ahead!

you can follow me on my tumblr! and message me there if you want!

thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed the chapter! wait till the next ones!

:D


End file.
